New loves, new life
by Downkittydown
Summary: It is one year from now, and Meridas suitors are back, but things take a dramatic change when a figure from Meridas past appears. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Merida POV:

Argh, the suitors are arriving today!

I groaned loudly, causing mum to walk into the room, frowning slightly. "goodness Merida! Someone will think you have severe colliwobbles the way you groan like that!" Elenor frowned, but very kindly, understanding why Merida was acting like that.

Elenor and Merida have been much more happier and peaceful to other, understanding each other much more, and life was much more peaceful, and Merida was overjoyed when Eleanor had her bow repaired so well, it looked like it had never been harmed.

Elenor turned round and pulled a dress out from a wooden trunk with two bears fighting on frowned slightly at the bears, before turning round to ace Merida again.

"Surprise dear!" Elenor said, placing the dress on Merida bed. Merida looked at the dress reproachfully. It was a beautiful, ruby-red dress that was a shade darker then her hair, with a slim dark-brown leather belt around its waist with tiny rubies embedded in it. "It's nice mum, thanks" Merida told Elanor, "but does it have a corset?" Merida asked, and scowled when Elanor nodded "but it is much looser then the last one dear, don't worry" Elanor said.

Merida sighed, but slipped the dress on, and allowed her mum to fix up any small details to make her look perfect. Ugh.

But Merida flatly refused to let her mum even think of making her put on that headdress thing. "NO mum! That's thing is ugly and makes me look like a egg." Elenor sighed, but agreed. Secretly, Elenor agreed, and had hated the headress herself when she was Meridas age.

Soon, Meida was ready, her hair brushed and sleek but still curly. The dress matched her hair and fitted her slim figure perfectly, and the rubies on the dress belt glittered in the light. She looked beautiful.

Elenor smiled her, her eyes welling up. She kissed Merida on her forehead and grinned, "let's go dear" Elenor said, then walked out the room gracefully. Merida rolled her eyes, but followed, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Soon the whole family of the royal family were seated in the throne room, waiting paitently while Elanor fussed and ordered about, still keeping her regal composure.

Then, the clans marched in, the doors slamming loudly on the stone walls. Both Merida and King Fergus rolled their eyes at each other while Eleanor frowned at them.

When the Clans were settled and waiting, Fergus stood up. "Er, well here we are again! One year apart, to our, um agreement and ur, well-"

Elenor stood up and walked next to her husband. "We are here to complete the competition for the Princess hand in marriage. The young lords will try and win Meridas heart, until at the end of 2 months, she will agree who to marry, if they both agree, thank you, dismissed" Elenor said, her voice loud and clear in the room.

**Slam!**

A figure slammed the door open, and the lightening ripped across the sky at the same time, and thunder boomed loudly, giving the figure a menacing look. Elenor and Merda gasped furiously, whilst Fergus scowled. Who would _dare_ inturupt a Clan meeting like this? The clans split down the sides for a path for the figure to walk down. The figure was wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered the figures face, so it was impossible to tell whether it was a boy or girl.

The figure boldly stride up to the steps of the thrones, "Who are you? What is your purpose here?" Fergus asked angrily. The figure lifted its head up slightly.

"Is that the greeting I get when I finally return home..._Father_?"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Updates will be REALLY REALLY slow because I have about 5 stories on the go, so yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**_What?_**_" _Fergus shouted furiously, "you have _dared_ to storm in here so insolently, and are calling me your father! **Guards!" **

The guards obediently closed in on the trespasser, their swords at the ready and gleaming in the light.

The stranger sighed, then drew a sword from his/her hip. The sword was beautiful, it was a shining silver, with purple amethysts gleaming around the handle and the handle was a cleverly-crafted wolf, with purple eyes.

The stranger swung the sword at the nearest guard, knocking the sword out of his hands easily, and knocked out the next gaurd easily with a quick knock to the head. Effortlessly, the stranger fought the rest of the five guards single-handledly, and swiftly overpowered them even though the stranger was outnumbered.

All the clans were gaping in shock and awe. Even Furgus was shocked, he doubted that even He, the bear king, could fight 7 trained guards by himself, unlike the stranger who had also obviously travelled a long way too.

Fergus growled, but set back on his throne as the stranger turned back round, their face still covered. "_now_, can I speak without you trying to kill me?" Merida narrowed her eyes at the figure thoughtfully. She _sweared_ she had heard that voice before

Fergus waved a big hand impatiently, "go on, what do you request?"

The figure sighed, then pulled down her hood.

Elenor and Merida gasped loudly, and Elenor nearly fainted. Fergus stared at the figure in shock.

"...Lyall..." Elenor whispered.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yeah yes, it's short, sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

The figure was a beautiful felmale, with shocking purple eyes and pale skin. She had long, sleek brown hair with a few freckles splayed across her nose with a long scar across her cheek. She was wearing a grey dress with a black belt which held her swords.

She was slightly taller then Merida, and had a slim figure, but had hard muscles in her arms, and she had a air of power, wisdom around her.

Elenor rushed forward to Lyall, the figure, and clasped her in a tight hug, tears springing up in her eyes. "I thought you were dead!" Elenor gasped, and Fergus and Merida hurried up to Lyall, looking like they had seen a ghost. "Ma wee girl!" Fergus said hoarsely, his eyes wide, while Merida looked like she was about to faint.

"Can someone PLEASE explain what's going on here?!" A figure from clan Dingwall yelled. Elenor composed herself quickly, and looked to the Clans again"Lyall," She began, "is our oldest daughter, but when invaders came from the North, she wanted to defend us, and when they destroyed a village, and killed her best friend, Lyall was furious. She signed up to be a war officer, and rode away to fight. But when no news of her came for months, we thought the worst."

The clans gasped, while the triplets blinked in shock at the sibling they never knew they had.

Lyall nodded at Elenor, then turned round to face the clans too. The clans gasped when they saw her beauty, and Young Macitosh gazed at her in awe and felt an unknown emotion tug at his heart.

"Yes, I am Lyall, the first daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elenor, and the only survivor of a terrible war up north. I have travelled long into the night to return home, and I have returned to protect and help my family again, and try and prove myself once again as worthy to be part of the Clans." Lyall explained, her voice loud and clear, and her eyes showing honesty and wisdom.

The clans instantly felt deep respect for her and nodded.

"Please, you are dismissed, and all the clans are welcomed to sleep in the tents next to the castle" Elenor told the clans and waited until all the clans had shuffled outside.

Lyall turned to her family, grinning across her face that suddenly made her look like the big sister Merida had looked up to when she was 6, until she left. Choking back a sob, Merida hurtled herself at Lyall, and crushed her in a hug. Lyall hugged Merida back, her face showing happiness at being back with her family. "I missed yer so much big sis" Merida mumbled.

Lyall nodded and looked back at her mother and father, who were welling up in tears in shock and delight. "Can I meet my younger brothers?" Lyall asked, her eyes curious to meet her other siblings. They nodded and parted as the curious triplets stumbled forward, and for once in their lives, speechless.

Lyall grinned at them and looked back up at her family.

"I'm home."

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_**So?! You gusta?!**_


End file.
